brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Melissa Fumero
Melissa Fumero (born Melissa Gallo) is an American actress. She is known for her role as Adriana Cramer on One Life to Live and for her small role as Zoe on Gossip Girl. She currently portrays Amy Santiago in Brooklyn Nine-Nine. She directed the episode Return of the King in the show's Season Six. Personal Life A New Jersey native of Cuban descent, Fumero's parents moved to the United States from Cuba as teenagers. Fumero received a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Drama from New York University in December 2003. A dancer since childhood, Fumero continues to take classes when her schedule permits. She is an avid reader and enjoys going to the theater as much as possible. She married her One Life To Live co-star David Fumero on December 9, 2007, and now uses the name Melissa Fumero. On November 16, 2015, she announced via social media that she was pregnant with her first child, her pregnancy was not written in to the show. She welcomed a baby boy named Enzo on March 24, 2016, the same day the show was renewed for a fourth season.http://www.eonline.com/news/751528/brooklyn-nine-nine-s-melissa-fumero-welcomes-a-baby-boy Career The second actress to portray Adriana on One Life to Live, Fumero joined the series on January 20, 2004. Adriana is the long-lost daughter of longtime character Dorian Cramer Lord, portrayed by Daytime Emmy-winner Robin Strasser on-and-off since 1979. Fumero won the role of Adriana on her last day as a student at NYU. In late 2007 she decided not to renew her contract with the series, but remained on a recurring status to wrap up Adriana's storyline. Fumero's last appearance was June 11, 2008.4 Fumero returned to One Life to Live in September 2008 for a 15-episode run. Fumero returned on OLTL on February 12, 2010 for a guest stint to help usher in the return of Kelly Cramer (Gina Tognoni). Fumero made her big screen debut as the lead in the 2008 independent film, Tiny Dancer. In 2010, Fumero played Zoe (aka Headband Girl) in 4 episodes on Gossip Girl. The episodes are: "The Empire Stricks Jack", "It's a Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad World" (Season 3) and "The Undergraduates" and "Goodbye, Columbia" (Season 4). Filmography *2004 - 2008; 2010; 2011: One Life to Live as Adriana Cramer (Role: January 22, 2004 - June 11, 2008; September 18 - October 28, 2008; February 12 - March 2, 2010; November 9 & November 10, 2010; January 25, 2011) *2005: All My Children as Adriana Cramer (2 episodes) *2007: Descent as Dorm Girl #2 Descent (uncredited) *2009: I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell as Melissa *2009: Haute & Bothered as Jo (2 episodes) *2009: Important Things with Demetri Martin as April (1 episode) *2009: Tiny Dancer as Ati (as Melissa Gallo) *2010: The Mentalist as Carmen Soledad (1 episode) *2010 -: Gossip Girl as Zoe (aka Headband Girl) *2012: CSI: New York as Michelle Rhodes *2013: The House That Jack Build as Jessica *2013-present: Brooklyn Nine-Nine *2017: Driver X *2018: One Day at a Time as Estrellita Trivia * Melissa Fumero was pregnant for most of the filming of season 3, giving birth just five days after they wrapped. Therefore Amy's stomach is often hidden for most of the seasons latter half, or in the case of the final three episodes, used as a plot device (Amy pretends to be the pregnant Isabel Cortez). * She shares a birthday (August 19) with Kyra Sedgewick, the actress that plays Madeline Wuntch. External links *Melissa Fumero at the Internet Movie Database *Melissa Fumero Gives Details About Her OLTL Return! References Category:Staff Category:Cast Category:Directors